happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remains To Be Seen (New Version)
The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Scrat is driving his truck, carrying radioactive waste in the back. As Scrat stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Scrat gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, he stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing himself-along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Kane (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of Puffy's legs is sticking out of his grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Kane continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending right on top of the grave; just in time to see Puffy's head pop out of the earth, rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead coward can do anything more than moan groggily, Kane buries him under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds Sniffles, Candy, Lazy and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two gray hands are holding the mower. Scrat's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after his death. Scrat jumps at Kane and bites down on his arm, causing it to fall off. Kane runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. Scrat spits out Kane's severed arm, revealing that he has no lower body. To pursue Kane, he rips Nutty in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using Nutty's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Kane looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw and a leaf-blower. Making the less obvious choice, Kane comes back out with the leaf-blower put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Scrat's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Scrat tackles Kane to the ground, and Kane closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Scrat's eye, causing his brain to swell. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous sabre-toothed squirrel. Kane quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Bastion bites down on Scrat's swelling brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for Fluttershy) and replaces the tombstones in their proper positions. A relieved Kane lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Kane, attempting to tear out his heart. Kane manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, once again, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, (still-zombified) Fluttershy can be seen blindly walking on the horizon. Trivia #At the beginning, Bastion is dressed up as Splendid, Chopstix is a Vulcan from Star Trek, Checkers is an angel, Muddles is a cowgirl, Sniffles is a mummy, Nutty is a Viking, and Puffy is wearing the classic "oversized spectacles, nose, and mustache" assembly used in comedy skits. #Whiskers, Fluttershy, Candy, and Lazy don't wear a costume in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images